Hanahaki Disease
by Manusia Tidak Berarti
Summary: Hanya Mori yang jatuh cinta pada seorang Fukuzawa #AWAS OOC! GAJE PULA


Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak port mafia dan ADC membentuk aliansi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak Mori, bos dari Port Mafia menderita penyakit hanahaki byou.

Pria itu sendiri bingung, pada siapa cintanya berlabuh.

Namun tanda tanda bahwa ada bunga yang tumbuh di paru parunya itu sudah terlihat sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

Namun...

Ada siapa?

Mori bisa saja membuang bunga ini, mengoperasinya, agar ia tak lagi merasakan sakit yang menyerang bagian tenggorokan juga paru parunya.

Yah, seperti Chuuya yang beberapa bulan yang lalu memintanya agar mengoperasi hanahaki disease-nya yang sudah cukup parah. Namun akibatnya, Chuuya kehilangan memory tentang orang yang dicintainya.

Yaitu...

Dazai Osamu.

Dan sekarang si Brunette—yang menolak Chuuya dan membuat Chuuya menyerah secepat itu pada cintanya, malah terserang penyakit yang sama, pada Chuuya pula. Sungguh tragis.

Mori Ougai tidak ingin seperti itu. Pada siapapun cintanya berlabuh, Mori tidak ingin suatu hari orang yang dicintainya itu terkena penyakit yang sama.

Juga...

Mori sendiri, merasa beruntung, ia bisa merasakan cinta, setelah sekian lama. Walau sebenarnya ia yakin bahwa ia hanya mencintai anak dibawah umur,–Elise contohnya– namun kenyataannya berbeda. Ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak diketahuinya.

Bukan pada Kouyou. Ia sudah mencobanya. Bukan pula pada Chuuya. Lagi pula Mori bisa bisa mati dibunuh oleh Dazai Osamu yang marah karena Mori mencintai pria mungil milik Osamu.

"Uhuk!"

Ah, kelopak bewarna merah,

Wanginya seperti mawar,

Apa bunga mawar merah, ya?

Mori menatap kelopak bewarna merah yang ada didalam genggamannya itu. Tatapan yang biasanya meremehkan, tampak melembut. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk suatu kurva,

Senyuman tulus.

Mori tidak ingin menghilangkan cintanya ini. Ia ingin memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak ingin menyesal dikemudian hari—seperti Chuuya contohnya.

Iya, Chuuya menyesal. Ia tau dari ane san nya, Kouyou. Bahwa ia mencintai Osamu sebelum itu. Namun karena ke keras kepalaannya dan Chuuya juga sudah menyerah atas cintanya yang pasti tak akan terbalas, Chuuya mengoperasi kebun bunga di paru parunya. Tapi naas, Osamu malah berbalik mencintainya. Disaat Chuuya sudah tidak lagi mengingat pria itu. Segala memorynya...

Lenyap tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

 ** _Bungou stray dogs fanfiction by ZiandraA_**

 ** _Bongou stray dogs milik Kafka Asagiri danSango Harukawa_**

 ** _Pembuatan fanfiction ini hanya untuk bersenang senang dan memuaskan jiwa jiwa para fujo kelaparan diluar sana :v_**

 ** _Homophobia silahkan tinggalkan lapak ini dengan segera._**

 ** _Tolong jangan buat kericuhan, meninggalkan umpatan dan caci-maki tidak jelas karena sudah diperingatkan :v_**

 ** _Dah itu doang :v_**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Baru kali ini Mori merasa jenuh.

Apalah arti kehidupan ini? Mori sendiri masih mencari taunya.

Yah, tak heran sih, Osamu sampai berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri berkali kali.

Kakinya melangkah diantara pelabuhan Yokohama tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan,

Sampai matanya menangkap siulet orang yang dikenalnya, tengah memandang matahari yang sebentar lagi terbenam, memandang laut, dengan tatapan datar andalannya itu.

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian tradisional dan katana di pinggangnya,

Nona Fukuzawa.

"Ah, tak kusangka kita bertemu ditempat seperti ini, nona Fukuzawa," Mori memutuskan untuk menyapa mantan rekannya itu. Menggangunya sedikit tidak akan menjadi masalah kan?

Namun, mengapa tiba tiba jantungnya berdebar kencang? Mengapa wajahnya tiba tiba memanas tanpa sebab, saat tanpa sengaja melihat wajah datar nona di sampingnya?

Sret.

"Apa maumu, Mori Ougai _san_?" desis Fukuzawa dingin dan tajam, setajam katana yang tengah menunggu waktu untuk menebas kepala Mori. Secenti lagi, dan kepala Mori akan terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Hanya ingin menyapamu, rekan lama." balas Mori singkat. Ia masih bingung, mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Apakah ia memiliki penyakit jantung?

Fukuzawa menurunkan katananya, lalu memasukkannya kembali ketempatnya dan menaruhnya di pinggang. Bersiap untuk berbalik pergi.

"Hm. Baiklah jika begitu."

"...nona Fukuzawa,"

Hanya diam, namun lirikan mata itu cukup mengartikan bahwa Fukuzawa mendengarkan.

"Kau pernah mendengar tentang penyakit _hanahaki byou_?" sungguh, Mori pun tidak tau mengapa mulutnya berbicara tanpa kehendaknya. Seakan ingin menahan Fukuzawa lebih lama lagi di dekat nya.

"...apa maksudmu? Bawahanku terkena penyakit itu. Itu penyakit langka."

Ah, Mori merasa bodoh karena sudah menanyakannya. Namun bibirnya seakan berkhianat.

"Aku terkena penyakit itu, nona Fukuzawa, namun aku tidak tau pada siapa." oh, mengapa bibir ini berucap begitu saja tanpa dapat dicegahnya?

Dapat Mori rasakan bahwa Fukuzawa menatap nya dengan tajam. Namun Mori tidak bergeming. Ia benar benar penasaran. Iapun tidak tau mengapa menceritakan ini pada mantan rekan yang sekarang menjadi rivalnya?

"...kau,"

Mori melirik, wanita disebelahnya tengah menatap laut lepas didepannya dengan pandangan dingin.

"—tidak pantas untuk mengenal kata itu."

"Tanganmu sudah terlalu kotor dengan darah,"

Mori masih setia menyimak, mendengarkan semua suara Fukuzawa yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat lembut?

"Namun, bahkan penjahat sekalipun membutuhkan cinta dihidupnya. Karena itu, temukan orangnya. Aku tidak mau melawan lawan yang sedang sekarat sepertimu." manik Fukuzawa balas melirik Mori dengan tatapan tajam. Lantas berbalik badan dan berjalan anggun meninggalkan pemandangan pelabuhan Yokohama yang baru saja dinikmatinya bersama mantan rekannya.

Sudut bibir Mori berkedut, apa ini?

Ia direndahkan? Che, berani sekali wanita itu.

Namun, sesuatu didadanya berdesir senang. Bila diingat kembali, kata kata Fukuzawa itu seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Ah, entah mengapa, memikirkannya...

Mori merasa sedikit bahagia.

'Bahkan penjahat sekalipun membutuhkan cinta dihidupnya. Karena itu, temukan orangnya.'

Kata kata itu...

Suara itu...

Terngiang di kepala Mori semalaman.

 ** _o(〃.〃)o_**

"Ah," Mori yang sedang berjalan jalan di sekitar pertokoan kota—barangkali ada baju bagus untuk Elise—secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan wanita dingin—maksudnya nona Fukuzawa yang juga sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Fukuzawa hanya menatap Mori dengan datar. Seakan tidak terganggu sedikitpun.

Hei, ini jalan umum, semua orang boleh melewati jalan ini.

"Kita bertemu lagi, nona Fukuzawa," sapa Mori dengan senyumannya yang biasa–merendahkan.

Fukuzawa hanya memejamkan mata dan mengangguk kecil, membalas sapaan Mori. Kedua tangannya masih setia bersembunyi dibalik lengan yukatanya yang panjang. Katana kesayangannya juga tampak di pinggang rampingnya.

"Kulihat kau sedang sendirian, boleh ku temani? Barangkali—uhuk, uhuk," sontak Mori menutup mulutnya sendiri, mencegah kelopak bunga keluar dari dalamnya.

Fukuzawa tampak tenang. Ia masih memandang Mori dengan tatapan dinginnya. Seakan tidak peduli, Fukuzawa berjalan begitu saja melewati Mori. Meninggalkannya di tengah tengah pertokoan, sendirian.

"Ah, _yare yare_..." gumam Mori pelan saat melihat sedikit bercak darah ditangannya, bersama dengan 4 kelopak berwarna merah yang baru keluar dari dalam mulutnya.

Penyakitnya...

Semakin parah, kan?

Waktunya juga semakin menipis...

Sebenarnya, pada siapa cinta ini berlabuh?

 _Tuk_.

"Hm?"

Ada sesuatu di punggungnya, ah tidak, ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Mori berbalik, dan mendapati nona Fukuzawa yang tengah menjulurkan sekaleng teh hitam hangat di tangan kanannya pada Mori dan sebotol air mineral yang sudah diminum setengah di tangan kirinya.

Mori menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?

"Minumlah. Aku tau bahwa pengidap hanahaki disease akan merasakan perih dan nyeri di tenggorokan juga paru parunya. Itu akan membantumu melegakannya walau sedikit." Fukuzawa mengalihkan pandangan, seakan malu menatap Mori. Dan wah, baru kali ini seorang nona Fukuzawa Yukichi berucap sepanjang itu.

Sedangkan yang diberi hanya mampu tercengang. Nona Fukuzawa Yukichi memberinya sekaleng teh. Nona Fukuzawa Yukichi mencemaskan nya. Oh astaga, Mori ingin menangis karena terharu.

Ini Yukichi lho! Yukichi yang terkenal akan sifat dingin juga tatapannya yang menyeramkan! Iya! Yukichi yang itu! Ia memberi Mori sekaleng teh?! Tidak bisa dipercaya!

Namun Mori bisa menguasai dirinya. Walau dadanya berdebar kencang dan wajahnya terasa panas mendadak.

"Ehm. Terimakasih, nona Fukuzawa. Mau ngobrol sambil jalan?"

Fukuzawa diam, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Hanya berjalan mendahului Mori, yang mengartikan bahwa ia setuju.

Mori hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya sambil meminum teh kaleng itu dengan tenang. Tenggorokannya sakit. Sepertinya duri dari bunga mawar di paru parunya mulai merambat naik dan menusuknya dari dalam.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Fukuzawa tanpa menatap Mori, sekaligus membuka pembicaraan.

Mori hanya mengangkat bahu, "aku tidak tahu, mungkin sekitar, hmm... 3 minggu yang lalu?"

"...oh."

Mereka kini duduk di bangku taman dekat air mancur, berdua.

Kuulangi.

Ber. Du. A.

Berdua!

"Nona Fukuzawa," panggil Mori dengan kikuk. Masalahnya dadanya berdebar kencang dan pipinya memanas. Apakah ia terserang demam?

"Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Bagaimana... Rasa cinta itu?"

Fukuzawa melirik, tatapannya tetap datar.

"...aku tidak tau. Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

Mori tanpa sadar menyeringai, "ho~ jadi kau sendiri pun belum pernah merasakannya?"

Ucapan dengan nada mengejek. Seakan merendahkan, membuat Fukuzawa langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Mori yang tersenyum merendahkan.

Ups~ nona Fukuzawa tersinggung rupanya~

"Dasar wanita." gumam Mori lalu terkekeh pelan.

Ditatapnya kaleng teh yang kini telah kosong di genggamannya. Ah, sepertinya Mori akan menyimpan kaleng ini untuk kenang kenangan. Sekarang, ia harus kembali ke markas.

"Rintarou!" panggil Elise pada Mori yang tengah menulis surat.

"Hm? Ada apa Elise _chan_?" jawab Mori sambil menoleh. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum penuh aura berseri jika dipanggil oleh gadis kecil itu kini menghilang. Digantikan oleh wajah lelah dan suara serak. Bahkan—oh astaga. Lihatlah kantung mata itu. Sudah berapa lama Mori tidak beristirahat?

"Rintarou, apa kau sudah menemukan wanita itu?"

Mori hanya menggeleng lemah menanggapi Elise. Ini sudah 5 minggu sejak ia mengidap penyakit hanahaki disease. Namun ia belum menemukan wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Hmm~" Elise memasang wajah berfikir. Lalu menjentikkan jari seolah memiliki ide cemerlang.

"Rintarou, apa kau pernah merasakan dadamu berdebar kencang saat bersama seseorang?"

Seketika Mori mengingat Fukuzawa. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas. Bahwa wajahnya memanas dan dadanya berdebar kencang saat bersama dengan Fukuzawa. Apalagi saat kemarin Fukuzawa memberikannya teh juga memperhatikannya—walau tidak secara langsung.

Melihat Mori yang tampak memikirkan seseorang, Elise tersenyum lebar.

"Jika pernah, kemungkinan Rintarou jatuh cinta padanya. Jadi, siapa orangnya?" goda Elise iseng.

Mori terdiam.

Ia jatuh cinta pada nona Fukuzawa Yukichi? Rasanya mustahil. Dan lagi, mereka adalah mantan rekan. Mereka adalah rival! Musuh abadi! Bahkan pekerjaan mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Rintarou?" panggil Elise saat melihat bahwa Mori tengah melamun.

"Aku tidak tau, Elise _chan_. Aku tidak mengerti tentang hatiku sendiri." Mori menjawab, miris rasanya.

" _Mou_ , Rintarou! Jika kau terus memikirkan orang itu, berdebar setiap bersamanya, namun selalu ingin bersama dengan orang itu, itu artinya kau mencintainya! Dasar Rintarou bodoh! Bodoh!!!" Elise cemberut. Bersedekap kesal sedangkan jiwa orang yang menjadi sumber kekesalan gadis kecil itu tengah melayang layang ditempat lain.

Tidak mungkin kan, ia jatuh cinta pada wanita dingin itu?

Mereka musuh! Rival! Walau ia cukup menikmati saat saat mereka masih menjadi _Zenku Soukoku_ , namun tetap saja. Masa sih, seorang Mori Ougai jatuh cinta pada seorang Fukuzawa?

"RINTAROU!"

Teriakan itu membuat Mori tersentak, lantas langsung menatap Elise yang entah sejak kapan ada disebelahnya.

"Eh, iya Elise _chan_?"

Elise menatap Mori dengan cemberut, namun jarinya menunjuk kearah surat yang tengah ditulis Mori.

"Rintarou ingin menulis surat cinta pada siapa?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Mori langsung kelabakan. Ia tidak sadar bahwa tangannya tengah menggoreskan sederet kalimat diatas kertas surat putih yang tadinya ingin ia gunakan untuk menulis surat perintah.

"' _Mata biru metalik indah itu telah memikatku, memaku diriku hingga tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Hei kau yang disana, taukah bahwa kau itu seindah cahaya bulan?_ ' Rintarou mau menulis ini untuk siapa?"

Berhasil menguasai dirinya, Mori hanya tersenyum lantas berucap, "hanya iseng, Elise _chan_."

Dahi Elise mengerut, tanda tidak percaya. Namun toh, pada akhirnya gadis cilik itu tidak bertanya lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyeret gaun biru muda yang kemarin dibelinya bersama Chuuya keluar. Mungkin ingin memaksa Chuuya untuk memakai gaun simple itu lagi.

Mori menghela nafasnya. Seingatnya, satu satunya orang yang dikenalnya yang memiliki manik berwarna biru metalik itu hanya satu.

Nona Fukuzawa Yukichi.

Ugh, jika benar, bahwa yang dicintainya adalah Fukuzawa, apa ia harus tetap mempertahankannya?

Rasanya, untuk sementara, Mori ingin berhenti menjadi bos Mafia.

 **(a)**

"Wah, kita bertemu lagi. Nona Fukuzawa." Mori menyapa saat akan membeli coklat kalengan panas pada penjual minuman otomatis.

Fukuzawa hanya meliriknya dalam diam.

Wanita yang tingginya hanya 7 centi dibawah Mori itu tetap tenang. Tidak menampakkan tanda tanda akan bertarung melawannya seperti biasanya—ah, iya, Mori lupa bahwa Fukuzawa tidak suka melawan orang yang sedang sekarat.

"Aku belum menemukannya, kurasa wanita itu bukan orang dekatku." Mori membuka pembicaraan, ah, Fukuzawa memang wanita yang jarang bicara.

"..hm."

Lihat? Bahkan balasannya hanyalah sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Nona Fukuzawa, menurutmu, bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Mori batuk batuk saat kalimatnya selesai terlontar. Sedangkan Fukuzawa, lagi lagi hanya memandang—ralat, melirik dingin.

Mori tersenyum miris disela batuknya. Jika kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah ia mencintai Fukuzawa, ia rasa jelas akan ditolak.

Lihat saja reaksinya yang tetap datar meliriknya. Seolah tidak peduli—

 _Puk, puk_ ,

"Redakan batukmu. Dan lebih baik kau pulang. Udara mulai dingin." Fukuzawa menepuk nepuk punggung Mori dengan lembut. Berusaha membantunya untuk meredakan batuk berkepanjangan.

Ah, jika Fukuzawa begini, bagaimana cara Mori untuk menghilangkannya dari fikiran bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan?

Setelah batuknya reda, juga beberapa kelopak yang keluar telah disimpannya dengan rapi, Mori tersenyum sendu.

"Terimakasih, namun masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan." Mori meminum coklat panas yang telah menjadi hangat ditangannya dengan cepat. Lantas membuangnya ditempat sampah.

"...terserah." itulah jawaban Fukuzawa sebelum berbalik pergi. Meninggalkan Mori yang hanya dapat menatap punggungnya dalam rasa aneh yang membalut hati yang berteriak kencang.

Barusaja Mori ingin melangkahkan kaki kearah sebaliknya, suara ledakan terdengar dibelakangnya. Memaksanya untuk menoleh dan mendapati bahwa jalan dibelakangnya baru saja terkena bom.

Netra itu melebar, ingin berlari untuk mencari Fukuzawa yang pastinya terkena dampak ledakan itu namun kakinya tak dapat bergerak sesuai perintahnya.

Tunggu, kenapa ia sangat panik?

Kenapa Mori ingin menolong Fukuzawa?

Bukankah dia itu musuhnya?

Tapi,

Kenapa ia gelisah? Perasaan apa ini?

"Hei," pundaknya ditepuk, menarik Mori dari pertanyaan yang berseliweran diotaknya. "Mengapa kau berlutut disini? Apa kau terluka?"

Menoleh, Mori melihat Fukuzawa yang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat dibalik lengan yukata hijaunya. Tampaknya ia baik baik saja. Hanya pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor terkena debu.

"Fukuzawa _dono_ , kau baik baik saja?" Mori tidak tau, apa suaranya terdengar aneh karena getar takut di hatinya.

"Hm." Fukuzawa berbalik, meninggalkan Mori yang kini hanya dapat tercenung memikirkan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sirine polisi terdengar, bersamaan dengan punggung Fukuzawa yang menghilang dibalik tikungan.

Mori tidak tau, setan apa yang tengah menghasutnya. Karena sekarang, ditengah malam, dengan kertas dan bolpoint dihadapannya, Mori menulis serangkai Kalimat.

Rasanya mata _Crimson red_ itu enggan menutup, membawa jiwanya ke alam mimpi.

Jadilah, disini ia sekarang. Bukan terbaring di kamarnya, malah duduk di balik meja kerja sambil menulis yang orang orang sebut dengan surat cinta.

Mori membaca kembali apa yang telah ditulisnya, lalu mendengus pelan sambil bergumam, "apa apaan ini.."

' _Wajahmu sedingin es, namun aku tau terdapat kelembutan didalamnya seperti salju_.'

Melipatnya, lantas membaca kertas selanjutnya yang ditulisnya.

' _Parasmu seperti bidadari, mahkota silver itu begitu halus dan indah, bagai sinar bulan purnama di malam hari_.'

Sungguh. Mori benar benar merasa bahwa ini bukanlah dirinya.

 _Cklek_.

"Siap—ng? Mori _san_? Sedang apa kau disini malam malam begini?" Chuuya memasuki ruangan Mori dengan sopan. Sepertinya ia awalnya ingin memeriksa mengapa ada cahaya dari balik pintu mahal ruangan itu?

"Oh, Chuuya _kun_. Aku hanya, sedang melakukan sesuatu."

Chuuya mendekat, lantas melirik apa yang sedang Mori kerjakan, "menulis surat cinta, Mori _san_? Untuk Pemimpin dari para detektif itu, Fukuzawa Yukichi? Malam malam begini?" Chuuya bertanya dengan raut datar. Ah, emosinya memang sudah tidak pernah keluar sejak _hanahaki byou_ -nya di operasi. Sekarang, Chuuya layaknya boneka.

Mori hanya tersenyum menanggapi Chuuya.

"Kau sendiri, Chuuya _kun_ , sedang apa malam malam begini?"

"Hanya ingin mencari angin, Mori _san_. Aku tidak bisa tidur." nah kan, jawabannya saja datar, tanpa intonasi.

"Oh," Mori membereskan kertasnya, membiarkan keheningan mengudara.

"—mau berkeliling disekitar pelabuhan?" ajak Mori setelah merapikan kertasnya.

Tampak Chuuya mengangguk. Menurut Mori, sebenarnya Chuuya sudah ingin keluar malam ini. Dapat dilihat dari mantel coklat yang sudah tersampir di bahu kokohnya, lengkap dengan topinya. Namun Mori tetaplah Mori. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan bertanya ingin kemana bawahannya itu.

(ಥ_ಥ)

Surai Perak itu tertata rapi dibalik hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga anyelir. Namun anak anak rambut yang dengan sengaja dibiarkan menjuntai tengah dimainkan oleh angin malam, membuat wanita dingin itu tampak cantik.

Pakaiannya masih sama seperti biasa, membuat Mori sedikit khawatir angin malam akan membuatnya kedinginan, ah tidak, lihatlah syal orange dilehernya itu. Mori rasa wanita itu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi angin malam pelabuhan.

"Wah, tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu, nona Fukuzawa,"

Fukuzawa memejamkan mata, menjawab dengan sarkas,

"Aku tidak tau bahwa pemimpin port mafia sebegini santainya, hingga bisa terus bertemu denganku beberapa hari kebelakang."

Mori menanggapi dengan santai, "ah, tentu tidak, nona, aku hanya berjalan jalan disaat senggangku." disertai senyuman meremehkan andalannya, tentunya.

Setelahnya, hening mengudara.

"Uhuk," Hingga suara batuk darinya sendiri yang memecah hening diantara keduanya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang."

Mori menatap tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya? Fukuzawa mengusirnya?

Merasa ditatap, Fukuzawa balas melirik, "penyakitmu." ujarnya.

Oh, maksudnya adalah kesehatannya yang akan makin memburuk?

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati angin malam, Nona Fukuzawa, apakah itu dilarang?"

Samar samar, Mori dapat mendengar kata "Terserah." terucap keluar.

Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di pelabuhan saat Mori berjalan tak tentu arah. Kemana Chuuya? Ah, pria mungil itu baru saja dicegat Osamu yang mendadak muncul dan menarik Chuuya pergi bersamanya.

Mori yang memang tidak ingin menggangu Osamu yang sedang ingin berduaan dengan Chuuya, berjalan jalan sendiri. Sebelumnya ia sudah meminta Chuuya untuk kembali saja, ia sedang ingin sendirian.

Dan _whala_ ~

Layaknya drama panggung, Mori bertemu dengan Fukuzawa yang lagi lagi menatap kearah laut di pelabuhan ini. Tentu saja, kakinya langsung menbawanya untuk melangkah mendekat.

"Uhuk," ah, mengapa batuknya kambuh sekarang?

"...kau, sudah menemukan wanita itu?"

Mori lagi lagi menoleh, dan terkagum dengan raut muka Fukuzawa yang melembut.

"Eh—itu, sudah, mungkin?"

"Hm, segera nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Fukuzawa berbalik pergi, sepertinya ingin pulang.

"Nona Fukuzawa, baga—uhuk-uhuk, uhuk-uhuk." Mori terbatuk kencang. Oh astaga, tenggorokannya sangat sakit. Dan apa ini, kerongkongannya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"...hei, lebih baik kau pulang." mendadak Fukuzawa ada didepannya,

"—ugh. Mung—uhuk-uhuk."

Mori jatuh berlutut dengan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan lainnya menyangga tubuhnya.

Ah, sarung tangan putihnya kini bernoda darah.

 _Pluk_.

Mendadak lehernya hangat, apa ini?

"Pakai saja. Pulanglah." setelahnya, yang dapat dilihat Mori adalah punggung Fukuzawa yang berjalan menjauh tanpa syal dilehernya.

"Bagaimana," bisik Mori lirih saat batuknya telah mereda, dan Fukuzawa sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya, "jika wanita itu adalah kau, Fukuzawa _dono_?"

ಥ_ಥ

Mori menatap syal orange kecoklatan di pangkuannya. Ah, syal ini lembut sekali.

Didepannya, Kouyou dan pemimpin Black Lizart, Hirotsu, tengah menatapnya dengan mengintimidasi.

"Boss, tolong katakan, apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hingga Chuuya _kun_ menemukanmu tengah tergeletak di depan markas port mafia?"

"Hanya berjalan jalan dimalam hari, Kouyou _kun_ , tidak lebih." Mori memasang syal pemberian Fukuzawa itu dilehernya, hm, harum sekali syal ini. Baunya tipis dan dingin, khas Fukuzawa, namun Mori menyukainya.

"Boss, sebagai anggota lama port mafia, tolong, saya mohon untuk menjaga kesehatan anda." Hirotsu berucap, meminta agar Mori lebih memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Huft, Mori _san_ , maaf, tapi kusarankan untuk mengoperasi—"

"Aku tidak mau, Kouyou _kun_. Dan tidak akan pernah mau. Aku sudah-uhuk,uhuk-menemukannya. Aku tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti adik angkatmu." Mori tersenyum hangat, namun senyuman itu tidak mencapai mata.

Dapat terlihat bahwa Kouyou tengah mengeraskan rahang, tatapannya menajam.

"Tapi orang yang menjadi sumbernya tengah terkena penyakit yang sama. Itu hukumannya."

"Namun kubilang, Kouyou _kun_ , aku sudah menemukannya. Tinggal menunggunya membalas ku."

"Oh? Siapa itu?"

"Fukuzawa _dono_."

 **BRAK**!

"Pemimpin para detektif itu? Bagaimana kau bisa, Mori _san_." Kouyou mengeluarkan amarahnya dengan melemparkan pisau yang selalu dibawanya kearah tembok, membuatnya retak, nyaris mengenai kaca.

"Tidak ada yang tau, Kouyou _kun_. Sekarang, aku ingin keluar—bersama Elise dan Akutagawa _kun_." Mori cepat cepat memotong saat dilihatnya Kouyou ingin menolak. "Tolong kau dan Chuuya _kun_ handle pekerjaanku." suruhnya seenak jidat. Lalu segera keluar dari kamar. Mengabaikan Kouyou yang memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening karena tingkah seenaknya dari bos port mafia.

"Ah, dasar boss yang tidak becus." komentar Kouyou, yang tidak berani ditanggapi oleh Hirotsu.

Akutagawa mengikuti boss dan _Ability_ nya—Elise, berjalan jalan disekitar pertokoan. Astaga. Akutagawa ingin segera pergi dari sini jika saja bossnya itu tidak memintanya ikut.

Jengah sekali rasanya saat melihat pedofil itu bertingkah konyol hanya demi sebuah _ability_ berupa gadis kecil.

"Eh, AKUTAGAWA?!" teriakan itu familiar, membuat Akutagawa tidak perlu repot repot menoleh hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang meneriakinya.

"Che, halo, _jinko_. Tepat sekali kita bertemu hari ini. Kali ini, aku akan menghabisimu!"

 _Rashoumon_ melesat, nyaris mengenai pipi Atsushi. Sedangkan Kyouka disebelah Atsushi langsung mengeluarkan pisau yang selalu dibawanya.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"Akutagawa _kun_." suara Mori menjadi berat, menusuk. Membuat Akutagawa mau tak mau merasa gemetar karenanya. Jadinya ia berhenti. "Jangan membuat keributan."

Akutagawa hanya diam, namun ia menarik masuk _Rashoumon_. Diam diam berdecih kesal dalam hati. Kenapa sih, bosnya itu menggangunya.

Untung saja Akutagawa masih sadar 100% untuk tidak langsung menyerang bosnya dan menjedukkan kepala—yang entah apa isinya—itu ke tembok terdekat. Tidak tidak. Akutagawa masih ingin hidup. Ia masih ingin bertarung dengan _jinko_.

 _Kami sama_! Akutagawa kesal setengah mati pada bos pedonya itu.

"Eeh, terimakasih Mori- _san_. Kalau begitu, aku dan Kyouka- _chan_ permisi dahulu." Atsushi cepat cepat berujar. Melihat Kyouka yang bergetar ketakutan sambil meremat ujung lengan kemeja Atsushi saat menyadari bahwa Mori ada disana. Lantas Atsushi segera menarik Kyouka pergi darisana.

"Hm, tunggu, sampaikan pada Fukuzawa- _dono_ , terimakasih untuk syalnya." manik _Crimson red_ hanya melirik, sedangkan Akutagawa terperanjat dan Atsushi bengong. Masih loading. Kyouka sendiri hanya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Atsushi.

"Ayo, Elise _chan_. Akutagawa _kun_ , bisa kau bawakan tas itu?"

Akutagawa menurut, dengan wajah yang masih terkejut—mata yang melebar dan mulut yang mengangga menjadi saksi—ia mengikuti Mori yang ditarik tarik oleh Elise.

Setelah tiga orang dari port mafia itu menghilang dibalik tikungan, barulah Atsushi sadar.

"EEEHHHH!?!?"

Fukuzawa memijat pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pusing.

Ah, lupakan tentang pekerjaan baru yang harus dibacanya. Berita yang dibawa Atsushi dengan wajah horror tadi membuatnya terkena sakit kepala mendadak. Yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya?

" _Kaichou_ ~ aku lapar~ ayo kita keluar dan cari camilan!" ah, Ranpo sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Tidak biasanya dia ingin keluar seperti ini.

Fukuzawa hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Sepertinya Ranpo butuh bantuannya.

" _Kaichou, Kaichou_ ~ terkadang, apa yang kita rasakan sekarang, akan berubah dimasa depan. Tidak ada yang tau kemana cinta akan berlabuh, _kaichou_ ~" Ranpo berceloteh seraya berjalan disamping Fukuzawa.

Tertegun. Nona Fukuzawa Yukichi hanya dapat terdiam. Mencoba mengerti maksud Ranpo.

"Segeralah, _kaichou_ , sebelum terlambat, dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuinya lagi." mendongak, Ranpo tersenyum pada Fukuzawa yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya.

"Ranpo, apa maksudmu?" Fukuzawa balas menyorot dengan tidak mengerti. Apa maksud anak angkatnya itu sebenarnya?

"Mm? Tidak ada, hanya memperingatkanmu. Ah, Poe!" tiba tiba Ranpo melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kepada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kantor pos.

"R-r-r-ranpo- _kun_?"

Fukuzawa tidak sadar, ia tidak mengerti. Mengapa tiba tiba otaknya membayangkan wajah sang rival, Mori Rintarou. Mengapa tiba tiba ia merasa cemas, takut dengan keadaan Mori?

Selama ini ia mengabaikan perasaan itu. Namun saat Ranpo memberitahunya barusan... Mengapa hatinya terasa sakit?

Fukuzawa benar benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Bagaimana... jika wanita itu adalah kau, Fukuzawa dono_?" bisikan Mori kembali terngiang. Padahal sudah semalam suntuk Fukuzawa mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa itu hanyalah salah dengar.

Ah, mengapa hatinya mendadak menghangat saat mengingatnya? Mengapa pipinya mendadak panas?

" _Kaichou_? Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Tersentak, tentunya. Tidak biasanya ia mengendurkan kewaspadaan.

"Hm, jadi ke toko manisan?"

"Mm... Aku pergi dengan Poe saja! _Kaichou_ harus menyelesaikan sesuatu kan?"

Ingin menolak, namun Fukuzawa ingat akan kejeniusan Ranpo. Jadinya ia membiarkannya saja.

"Eee-ehh? R-r-ranpo- _kun_? Ap-apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tenang saja, Poe! _Kaichou_ hanya harus meluruskan masalah cintanya!"

Tunggu. Apa kata Ranpo tadi? Masalah cinta? Haha, Fukuzawa ingin mendengus rasanya. Namun ia sadar, itu bukanlah etika yang baik bagi seorang pemimpin.

Jadinya Fukuzawa memilih untuk kembali ke kantornya dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

（.ｖ.）

Namun apa yang diharapkan melenceng jauh.

Fukuzawa sendiri heran. Mengapa dari sekian banyaknya tempat di Yokohama, mengapa kakinya malah melangkah kemari?

Markas utama port mafia.

Fukuzawa ingin tertawa jika saja tidak ingat bahwa itu bertentangan dengan karakternya. Selain itu, ia bisa bisa dicap gila karena tertawa sendiri.

"Katakan. Apa maumu, Fukuzawa Yukichi dari agensi?" Higuchi dengan Gin juga Tachihara dan Hirotsu berdiri didepannya dengan mulut pistol yang terarah padanya. Di kanan kiri juga belakangnya juga, para mafia ini mengepungnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mori Ougai." Fukuzawa menjawab tenang. Namun dalam hati berfikir, apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Berani juga kau—" Higuchi menatap angkuh. Namun suara Chuuya dibelakangnya membuatnya menurunkan senjata.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Fukuzawa hanya membisu, gengsi dong, kalo sudah datang namun malah pulang begitu saja seperti orang aneh. Apalagi jika dikepung seperti tadi, Fukuzawa memilih untuk mengikuti Nakahara Chuuya saja. Bukan takut. Hanya saja Fukuzawa sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah.

Pria mungil kesayangan Dazai itu kini berwajah datar. Berbeda dengan Nakahara Chuuya yang diingat Fukuzawa. Mungkin, jika Chuuya tidak mengangkat _hanahaki byou_ nya, mungkin ia sekarang akan tersenyum mengejek penuh kepercayaan diri pada Fukuzawa.

Mereka melewati lorong yang disetiap sisinya terdapat beberapa lukisan. Tak lupa dengan beberapa keramik yang tampak antik.

Diam diam, biru metalik Fukuzawa cukup mengagumi interior tempat ini.

"Silahkan masuk, Fukuzawa _san_ , Mori _san_ sudah menunggumu." Chuuya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu bercat merah maroon dengan gagang perak. Membukanya dan mempersilahkan Fukuzawa masuk.

"Mori _san_ , aku membawa Fukuzawa _san_."

Biru metalik disuguhi pemandangan dimana Mori yang terbaring lemah dengan infus menancap dipunggung tangan kiri. Jangan lupakan syal orange yang kini sedikit berbercak darah dan lantai yang kotor oleh darah merah pekat dan kelopak kelopak bunga.

"Fuku...zawa... _dono_...?"

Kouyou yang juga berada disana menoleh, menatap Fukuzawa yang balas menyorotnya datar.

"Ah, Chuuya _kun_ , ayo kita keluar. Biarkan mereka berbicara." Kouyou melangkah dan menyeret Chuuya keluar setelah sebelumnya berbisik pada Fukuzawa.

" _Jaga dia. Jangan berani kau macam macam di markas kami_." yah, tentunya Fukuzawa tidak akan takut hanya dengan gertakan itu bukan? Ingat, dia selalu membawa katananya kemana mana.

"Jadi, mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada wanita itu?" Fukuzawa membuka mulut setelah berada disamping kasur Mori. Biru metaliknya menatap _Crimson red_ yang balas menyorot sayang.

"Hm... Aku...ti-dak ingin...di-a..menjauh..." ah, suaranya serak. Tenggorokannya tercekik. Perih sekali. Mori merasa ia benar benar tidak akan bertahan lebih lama.

"Dasar bodoh."

Ah, apa Mori berbuat kesalahan?

"...aku tidak tau, apakah ini cinta, atau hanya karena aku sangat membencimu...tapi.."

Mori diam mendengarkan. Ah, langka sekali Fukuzawa bersikap seperti ini. Dia...mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahku panas ketika memikirkanmu? Mengapa rasanya sakit saat memikirkan mu yang sedang terbaring lemah seperti ini? Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti, kau membuatku bingung!"

Fukuzawa mengalihkan pandangan, rahangnya mengeras, giginya bergemelatuk. _Crimson red_ masih setia memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Beraninya kau membuatku seperti ini! Dan beraninya kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun?!" biru metalik Fukuzawa menyorot _Crimson red_ Mori. Ah, Kenapa Mori merasa sakit di tubuhnya sedikit menghilang? Apa ini artinya... Fukuzawa membalas perasaannya?

"Fuku...zawa... _Dono_..."

"Berhentilah bermain main, Mori _sensei_. Katakan apa yang harus kau katakan sekarang. Sebelum... kau terlambat."

"...kau..." Mori menggumam lirih. Tangannya yang terbebas dari infus terangkat, menyentuh syal orange yang melingkari lehernya. "...kau... orangnya... kau... Fukuzawa... _dono_..."

Fukuzawa tercenung. Jadi benar, selama ini Mori mencintainya.

Hei, bukankah bagus jika ia membiarkannya? Mori bisa mati. Dan port mafia tidak akan menyusahkannya lagi.

Tapi...

Kenapa hatinya menolak? Kenapa hatinya sakit? Kenapa... dadanya berdesir senang saat mengetahui bahwa Mori mencintainya?

Kenapa?

"Fukuzawa... _dono_? Jawaban mu..?" _Crimson red_ memandang penuh tanya, ada sebersit harapan muncul. Apa Fukuzawa membalas perasaannya?

Melihatnya, tangan Fukuzawa refleks terangkat, menyentuh puncak kepala Mori, menyisir lembut rambut hitam yang halus, dan tanpa kehendaknya, bibir tipis miliknya bertemu dengan bibir Mori.

 _Crimson red_ menatap terkejut. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya mendadak lenyap tak berbekas. Tenggorokannya kembali seperti biasanya, dadanya pun tak lagi terasa sesak.

Rasanya... Mori bahagia sekali. Fukuzawa membalas perasaannya!

Seakan tersadar, Fukuzawa langsung melepaskan diri, melangkah mundur dengan panik. Wajahnya memerah, tampak bingung dan sama kagetnya dengan Mori.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku hanya refleks bergerak sendi—"

"Fukuzawa _dono_ ," pelan pelan Mori melepas selang infus, lantas berdiri dan mendekati Fukuzawa yang terus berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Fukuzawa _dono_ , kau juga mencintaiku," Mori mengkabedon Fukuzawa, mengurungnya diantara kedua lengan yang tertutup oleh mantel hitam panjang.

"Ti-tidak! K-kau terlalu dekat!" lengan Fukuzawa mencoba mendorong Mori, namun apa daya, mendadak tenaganya hilang. Entah mengapa.

"Tapi penyakit ku hilang, kau menciumku, itu berarti kau balas mencintai ku,"

"Tapi a-aku tidak—"

"Kau juga mencintaiku, Fukuzawa _dono_."

"A-aku.."

"Menikahlah denganku, Fukuzawa Yukichi,"

"APA KAU GILA?!"

"Tidak," Mori mengambil tangan kanan Fukuzawa yang ada didadanya, mencumbu punggung tangan itu dengan mesra. Ah, kulitnya sehalus ini, padahal Fukuzawa sering berlatih pedang.

Fukuzawa yang merasakannya, makin memerah. Ingin menampik, namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya.

"Aku hanya... Mau memiliki apa yang aku inginkan, yaitu kau, Fukuzawa _dono_." cincin perak bertahtakan kristal berwarna biru metalik sukses melingkar indah dijari manis Fukuzawa.

"A-aku..." Fukuzawa tak kuasa menolak. Tak kuasa membendung rasa bahagianya. Eh? Kenapa dia begini? Inikah cinta itu?

"Kini kau sukses milikku, Yukichi _chan_ ," lengan Mori langsung memeluk pinggang Fukuzawa, membawanya lebih menempel padanya.

Tersenyum arogan, Mori mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir tipis didepannya. Mengundang rona merah yang lebih pekat di pipi Fukuzawa. Juga pukulan diperutnya. Membuat Mori langsung melepaskan pelukan sepihaknya.

"Aaaa-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Mencium calon istriku. Seminggu lagi kita akan menikah. Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya."

"TUNGGU—JANGAN SEENAKNYA!" aah, langka sekali seorang Fukuzawa menjadi OOC seperti ini..

"Kouyou _kun_ , Chuuya _kun_ ," abai, Mori malah memanggil kedua orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam didepan.

 _Cklek_.

" _Ha'i_ , Mori _san_." Chuuya menyahut dengan wajah datar, sedangkan Kouyou malah tersenyum penuh ejekan.

Ya, mereka mendengar semuanya.

"Persiapkan pernikahanku untuk minggu depan. Ah, Kouyou _kun_ , tolong perintahkan agar Fukuzawa _dono_ mendapat akses untuk bebas keluar masuk port mafia—" "—Hei! Jangan seenaknya memutuskan—" "—karena dia calon istriku—" "—Mori!"

Oke. Fukuzawa diabaikan.

 _Poor you_ , Fukuzawa- _sensei_.

Entah apa reaksi agensi jika mendengar kabar mengerikan—bagi Fukuzawa— ini.

 ** _End_**.

 ** _Haiii minna! #ketchupbasah_**

 ** _Bagaimana? Agak gaje yah? Oke. Maafkan. Itu aja udah 4,8k word loh. Banyak kan? Baik kan aku? Yah, aku tau bahwa endingnya begituuuuu gaje :")_**

 ** _Oh yeah, ini sequelnya hanahaki-nya DaChuu. Dan masih ada lagi sequelnya yaitu hanahakinya Dazai—tapi nanti._**

 ** _Sudahlah. Aku kebanyakan bacot._**

 ** _Jangan lupa vote and comment!_**

 ** _Omake._**

Dazai menatap datar Fukuzawa dan Mori yang berada di atas sana.

Aah, Fukuzawa dan Mori sudah menikah. Bahkan Fukuzawa membalas perasaan Mori.

Dazai kapan? Sedangkan sang pelaku penyebab ia mengidap penyakit _Hanahaki_ malah tampak ngobrol dengan Hirotsu- _san_ dengan wajah datar dan segelas wine di tangan.

Oke. Dazai iri, saudara saudara. Iri, oke?

Dazai sudah sering mengkode Chuuya. Namun pria pendek tanpa emosi itu malah menatapnya datar, lantas menganggapnya hanya angin lalu.

Aah, Dazai merindukan amarah Chuuya. Ia merindukan perhatian Chuuya.

Awas saja. Jika Chuuya sudah membalas perasaannya nanti, Dazai akan ajak dia kawin lari.

Ooops, tidak sengaja netra Dazai melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya makin iri,

Mori memeluk Fukuzawa dengan mesranya!

Ugh... Dazai pundung dipojokan.

"Chuuya, kapan kita menikah? Kapan kau membalas perasaanku?" Dazai menggumam dengan aura tidak enak. Penuh ke-iri-an dan ke-lebay-an yang tidak ada faedahnya.

"Bodoh," sebuah tepukan lembut mendadak mampir di kepalanya, "aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang gila maniak perban sepertimu, tau."

Azure menatap datar, sebelum berucap lagi, "hentikan aura surammu itu. Kau membuat yang lain tidak nyaman."

Netra kakao Dazai langsung berbinar senang, "CHUUYA! SINI BERI AKU PELUKA—"

 **BRUAGH**.

Dazai jatuh mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Membuat Kunikida di pojok sana mengerang kesal.

Oke, biar aku jelaskan.

Tadinya Dazai ingin memeluk Chuuya yang ada tepat didepannya, namun gagal karena Chuuya menghindar dengan gesitnya. Mengakibatkan Dazai memeluk udara dan jatuh kelantai.

Sekian.

"Bodoh." gumam Chuuya, lantas berbalik dan kembali bercengkrama dengan tamu lainnya, mengabaikan Dazai yang kini diseret dengan sadisnya oleh Kunikida.

 ** _Sekian dan terima gaji._**

 ** _Jumat, 23 November 2018._**


End file.
